


When the Spirit of a Man Finds Love

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders/Justice Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Hawke knows that Anders loves her, just as surely as she knows that Justice does not. Returned at last from Adamant, able to be with her lover once again, Hawke finds that Justice has something to say.I'm not normally an Andersmancer. In fact, I was disappointed a bit in Anders' character because the sense of humor he had in Origins-Awakening is completely gone and I find him a bit irritating without it. But I saw a fan theory somewhere that maybe Justice would eventually come to love Hawke, too. I just HAD to write something about it! Then this happened.





	

She was trembling, little aftershocks of pleasure shivering through her. Anders tightened his arms around her, his lips finding her sweaty temple. He had positively worshipped her, his touch gentle yet demanding, warming her almost impossibly. She’d felt like she was made of fire before he’d even entered her body. She shivered a little harder as she remembered that perfect moment when he’d slid home inside her, hilt deep and swearing vividly. She had lost so much to find her way back to him again.

“Hawke,” he murmured against her, and she became aware that she was crying. Hastily, she wiped her eyes.

“It’s nothing,” she said quickly. “Just relief.”

“Hawke,” he sighed, his arms tightening around her. “I know Stroud was your friend. It’s alright to mourn him.” She turned her face into his neck, both hiding and seeking comfort.

“I know. I do mourn him,” she whispered. “But I missed you so much. I wanted to just enjoy this.”

“We have enjoyed it,” he murmured wryly, his voice rumbling in his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” They lay quietly for a few moments longer.

Suddenly, Anders stiffened, his grip on her becoming painful for a moment before he released her entirely. Startled, she lifted her head as he sat up in bed, then gasped. Instead of her Anders, she was looking at Justice. The blue light of the spirit burned in Anders’ eyes, veins of blue crossing his entire form. She’d never seen Justice take over when he was naked. She had the absurd urge to cover herself before him.

He stared at her silently, intensely, until finally she dragged the blanket up to her chin, uncomfortable before him. He blinked, finally, and tilted his head at her. Neither of them said a word. She knew how much Justice disliked her, had always found it difficult to reconcile the vengeful spirit with the man she loved so much. She didn’t want to say anything that might have him dragging her man into danger just to spite her, so she didn’t say anything at all. She simply waited, hoping he would break the silence.

“You sided with the mages,” he said at last, suddenly, his too-deep voice prowling through her like a panther stalking its prey.

“I did,” she confirmed once she realized he was talking about the events in Kirkwall.

“You didn’t kill us after we destroyed the Chantry and those within,” he stated, and she frowned, trying to understand.

“No, of course not,” she said.

“Why?” he asked quickly. Her frown deepened into a scowl. She sat up, dragging the blanket with her, and turned away from him.

“I know you don’t like me, Justice, but I thought you at least knew something about me,” she said, frustrated. “Anders did something terrible, and I know you had no small part in it, but that doesn’t mean he deserves to die! There should have been another way, there could have been, but you and he chose alone. I could have helped. We could have found a way to break free of Meredith and her control without killing innocent people. But he, and you as well, felt that you couldn’t trust me with it.” She winced at her own inability to curb her tongue. She hadn’t meant to say any of that.

“Look at me,” he said, and instead of it being a command issued in anger it was a request, almost a question, asked softly. To hear the spirit’s voice so low and almost uncertain was enough to make her comply, just to see his face. His head was tilted with curiosity, his glowing eyes studying her intently, his mouth soft and still wet from all the time Anders had spent between her thighs. The sight of him like that sent an unexpected rush of heat to her core, and his nostrils flared suddenly as if he could smell it. He moved slowly towards her and reached out. His fingers trailed lightly along her jaw, and she gasped slightly, surprised to find such tenderness in Justice.

“What is this?” she asked in a whisper, unsure, unbalanced, unable to understand.

Justice contemplated her for a long moment. “You are not what I expected,” he finally told her, the tenderness of his touch showing in his voice as well. “When I destroyed the Chantry, I expected you to destroy us. You didn’t. I expected you to condemn the mages and side with the Templars. You didn’t. And in this, too, you surprise me.”

“In what?” she asked in a whisper, frowning, almost afraid. She knew she should pull away, that Justice wasn’t Anders, but she found herself unwilling to do so. Maybe it was because the warm, calloused fingers belonged to her lover, maybe it was because Justice was treating her gently for the first time. She didn’t know.

Haltingly, Justice tried to explain. She’d never heard him at a loss for words before. If he spoke, it was only to condemn. All other communication was through action. “When you left… to join Varric and help the Inquisition, Anders was distraught. He was terrified for you. When word reached us that you would be in the battle at Adamant, fighting Wardens, he nearly went to find you. I was… shocked… because I wanted to as well. I wanted… to keep you safe.” His hand fell away from her face as she gasped, and he looked away. “I didn’t know that I had come to care for you until that moment.”

“You… What?” Hawke asked, dumbstruck. Justice met her gaze again.

“I care for you,” he repeated, his voice firmer. “I… I love you.” Hawke felt like she might faint. She’d never, not even once, thought to hear such words from Justice about _anyone,_ let alone herself.

“Justice…” she whispered, not sure how to respond. He shifted on the bed again, drawing nearer, and caressed her face once more.

“May I… kiss you?” he whispered, leaning in. Hawke hesitated, then nodded slowly. When Justice kissed her, she tasted her own arousal on his lips still. Beneath that, she tasted Anders, felt the silken firmness of his lips. But it was impossible to ignore that it wasn’t Anders who was kissing her. Justice didn’t kiss the same. Anders was all heat and passion, unbridled urgency even as he gently worshipped her. Anders had skill and experience before they met, and he knew her mouth intimately, knew all the ways he could tease her lips and tongue to make her gasp. Justice was entirely different. Justice was soft and unsure, gentle as he explored. He nipped slightly at her lower lip, and seemed surprised and confused when she let out a soft moan. It took him a moment to realize that the sound meant that she liked it. She let him lead, let him learn and decide what he wanted, and he slowly grew less hesitant though no less gentle. Where Anders would suck her lower lip between his teeth and bite until pain sparked and tingled down her spine to light her belly on fire, Justice barely brushed his teeth against her. Where Anders would fold her in his arms and hold her close, Justice touched her with only the fingers of one hand to angle her head. Where Anders would take the soft noises she made as the encouragement they were, Justice paused in confusion after each one and gentled his touch even further.

Hawke let her tongue glide against his lip, and he seemed startled but opened his mouth nonetheless. As she twined her tongue with his, he seemed even more uncertain than before. She flicked her tongue in his mouth, then withdrew a bit, inviting him into her mouth. He didn’t follow. She did it again, and he finally chased the touch of her tongue. She let him explore her for a while before gently showing him what to do and danced their tongues together. After a few moments of it, Justice wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair, and deepened the kiss much further than before. He began to move closer until she was pressed against his front, the blanket still between them.

Suddenly, Hawke remembered what she was doing and why it was a bad idea. She broke away, breathing hard.

“Does Anders know any of this?” she asked, breathless, avoiding his gaze. Justice was silent for a moment, watching her. She squirmed under his gaze.

“Yes,” he finally said. “We have been… experimenting. I have always been able to see and experience most of what Anders does, what he feels, but we have found a way for the connection to go both ways.” Hawke paled, then swiftly blushed. Justice knew what she and Anders did? All the time? She had to clear her throat before she could speak again.

“Then… is he watching this?” she asked.

“Yes,” Justice said softly. She coughed and blushed harder. “Are you embarrassed by that?”

“Yes!” she sputtered. “That you’ve seen what we… That he… That I… Ugh, yes!” The blue light that shined softly through the room flickered briefly, then went out entirely. Startled, Hawke looked up to find Anders smiling at her gently.

“Don’t be, love,” he told her, and cupped her cheek without the hesitation that Justice showed.

“What’s _happening?”_ she asked him in a whisper. His smile grew.

“I guess my feelings for you rubbed off on Justice,” he said. She slapped at him half-heartedly.

“I’m always one for a joke, Anders, but now isn’t the time!” she squeaked.

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” he conceded. He sighed deeply. “I don’t really know what happened. Neither does Justice. All either of knows is that he’s come to care for you and love you like I do. We don’t even know when it happened, really, but it did. After what happened with the Circle in Kirkwall, he started to respect you. I’d bet that’s when it began.”

“I thought he hated me,” she whispered, searching his gaze for some hint of Justice watching, even knowing she wouldn’t find it.

“He did at first, sure,” Anders said, shrugging. “He doesn’t now. He wanted to tell you.” Hawke took a deep breath, trying to process everything he’d told her.

“This is a lot to take in,” she finally said.

“I know,” Anders said softly.

Hawke sighed and shook her head, resolving to think about all of this in a quiet moment, later. She smiled wryly at Anders. “Know what else is a lot to take in?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and smirking. He laughed, and it sounded relieved. He rolled on top of her and kissed her with the same bright passion she was used to. She pushed against his chest. He pulled away, looking at her curiously. “I was going to say my mother’s meat loaf recipe!” she cried. “I mean, have you _seen_ what that woman put-“

“Shut up,” Anders said, grinning, and silenced her with his lips.


End file.
